


Double the Trouble

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [12]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, No Jandon, Oral Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Hope decides to take advantage of the fact there’s two Landons.Set in 2x07
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Double the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Handon fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handon+fan).



> Hope’s on birth control.  
> Jandon didn’t happen.

“You know...” Hope whispered as her fingers circled around Landon’s left thigh.

“Actually I don’t.” He whispered back.

“I confided in you about my fantasy of having a threesome before I jumped in the pit. You didn’t know about it...” she whispered.

“Because I would be too jealous of the other guy? That I didn’t want to share that particular part of you with anyone. But we just started having sex, Hope. Like a few days ago.” He replied

“But SimuLandon is only here for the day and maybe...” she whispered, her fingers trailing to his inward thigh, only a few centimetres from his cock.

He made a slight face.

“Really?” He asked

“Either way it’s you.” She replied as her hands slid down into his boxers.

“S-sure...” he moaned and they bought SimuLandon in.

They made sure to lock the door and placed a barrier spell.

“Hey, baby.” Hope said to SimuLandon as she kissed him.

SimuLandon eagerly returned the kiss and cupped her ass as they kissed. Hope bought herself to the bed.

SimuLandon and Landon stood in front of Hope and she took both of their bottoms off.

She rotated between sucking Landon’s cock and SimuLandon’s cock as both of them let out almost identical moans. SimuLandon took the lead and discarded all of Hope’s clothes.

Then he playfully pushed Hope down on the bed as he laid down, attacking her left breast. Landon then attacked her right one.

“Oh fuck....” Hope moaned as both her breasts were being attacked and the nipples sucked and lapped at.

SimuLandon was a little more bold, his hands playing with her cunt as his mouth attacked her breast.

“Yes. Fuck, this is so good.” Hope moaned.

SimuLandon’s fingers started to slide inside and out of her cunt as she manned.

“Yes! Yes! Right fucking there!” She moaned out loudly as his fingers grew faster.

“Going to make me fucking cum!” She moaned

Landon broke off from her breast and kissed her passionately as SimuLandon’s fingers moved in and out of her cunt. She moaned into her kiss with Landon as she came around his fingers.

Landon broke the kiss for air. Soon he was sitting on his knees on the bed

“One of you. Cock inside me, now.” She whispered as SimuLandon’s fingers left her cunt.

SimuLandon was the first to answer the call as his cock entered her cunt as she laid her head on Landon’s lap.

“Yes. God, this feels so good...” she moaned as SimuLandon’s cock moved softly inside her. Flipping her body a little, temporarily breaking off from SimuLandon’s cock, she took Landon’s cock inside her mouth and SimuLandon’s cock returned inside her pussy as he thrust.

Both of them moaned as she felt herself cum around SimuLandon’s cock. He came shortly afterwards and pulled himself out of her.

Landon then moved, his cock escaping Hope’s mouth as he filled the spot left by SimuLandon.

He thrust for a little while before coming inside her too.

She moaned as she felt both of their loads inside her. They soon started to dip out of her, to her dismay.

“Guess we have to give him my blood now, huh?” She muttered after catching her breath.

“Yeah.” Landon said.


End file.
